Тенто Мадока
Тенто Мадока (まどかテントウ, Madoka Tentō) — Является сыном и наследником нынешнего Даймё Страны Огня, Иккю Мадоки. Внешность Tentō is a young man with upswept brown hair, curved sideburns like his father and dark-coloured eyes. He wears a green turtle-neck shirt with a double-breasted yellow jacket, grey checkered pants and regular brown sandals.Boruto chapter 12 cover Личность Tentō is by all indications an entitled yet somehow respectful individual. Because of what seems to be a lavish upbringing, he tends to find certain things beneath his status such as inexpensive tea. He also has issues with being told he's unable to do something and will simply throw money at any obstacles. He speaks to others with respect and generally has a pleasant disposition even when disparaging others — the latter of which he seems to do subconsciously. All this, however, belies a child who seeks attention from his generally aloof father and is seen most vulnerable and downcast when rejected by him. While keeping himself occupied with card-collecting and other pricy buying, he is very lonely. He also dreams of becoming a ninja, so people will look up to him and he can get his father's attention. He was very happy when Boruto became his friend, also teaching Tentō the importance of hard work. From his newfound friends, Tentō learned the importance of constant hard work, determined to keep up on the basic skills Boruto taught him so as to not grow sloppy. His newfound drive and selflessness was also shown from his willingness to kill himself simply to stop the Mujina Bandits' plan of extorting his father.Boruto chapter 13 История Арка: Бандитов Муджина Tentō visited Konohagakure with his father, where he bought all the collectible cards that a particular store had. He wanted to show his father the cards, however, his father dismissed him, instead departing for his meeting with the Seventh Hokage. Feeling somewhat dejected, he later asked Yamaoka how many cases of collectible cards the store had, when told that each person was limited to only three purchases, prompting him to state that he would simply buy the entire store. He later met with Boruto Uzumaki and expressed admiration for Naruto's son but chided him for the state of his attire. While lamenting what he thought to be cheap tea, he once again approached Boruto, asking him to show him life from his level. Later, Tentō convinced himself that Boruto was now his friend, while technically treating him more as a play thing, asking Boruto to show him various ninjutsu. Eventually, Tentō showed off his near-complete collection of ninja trading cards. When Boruto was amazed that Tentō had the one card he wanted despite how rare and expensive it was, Tentō offered to give Boruto the card if he would teach him some ninjutsu. While not liking Tentō's attitude on trying to buy his way towards anything, he decided to teach Tentō for free. As Boruto began teaching him shurikenjutsu, the boy quickly became discouraged at how he couldn't even properly throw a shuriken. As Tentō explained his desire to become a ninja was to make his father notice him, Boruto, able to relate, insisted that some things cannot be bought. Encouraging Tentō to keep working at it, the boy gradually improved in his technique until finally hitting the target. Proud of himself for succeeding, he thanks Boruto for his help, who encouraged him to keep practice to find his own path. Later, the two began playing the trading card game with each other. Afterwards, Boruto gave Tentō the Seventh Hokage card he was missing for his collection. After the three days of body-guarding passed, Tentō asked if he could visit Boruto again, which Boruto agreed to as they were now friends, much to Tentō's joy.Boruto chapter 12 Despite Boruto's refusal to take the desired trading card, Tentō decided to slip it in his new friend's pocket. Later, he was kidnapped by the Mujina Bandits, who planned on ransoming him for 500 million ryō and the immediate release of all criminals in the Hōzuki Castle. When the group's leader, Shojoji, revealed himself as Tentō's attendant Yamaoka in disguise, he explained the situation and mocked the boy for his dreams of ever becoming a ninja. While being ruffed up a bit, the shuriken and trading card he got from Boruto fell out. Remembering what he learned from his first real friend, Tentō refused to let the bandits get his way. He grabbed the shuriken and attempted to kill himself, only to be stopped by Shojoji. Seeing that the boy was that determined, he decided to use his Corpse Clone Technique technique on him. Before he could do it, he was kicked away by the timely arrival of Boruto. Shojoji sent his men to deal with Boruto, who swiftly defeated them all. Tentō warned Boruto about Shojoji's Corpse Clone Technique. Boruto struggled to evade the glutton's attempt to eat him, and also found all his attacked repelled by Shojoji's Wind Release: Shield of the Wind Count. When he managed to subdue Boruto, Tentō acted, throwing his shuriken in the criminal's back. The enraged Shojoji turned his attention on Tentō, Boruto took advantage and knocked him out with his Rasengan. Boruto applauded Tentō for his help.Boruto chapter 14 As Shojoji manages to get back up, Boruto prepares another Rasegan. Before he can use it, his body becomes paralysed with pain, which came from the mark on his palm spreading. At the sight of it, Shojoji is left horrified, wondering if Boruto is part of a certain organization. As Boruto insists he is clueless to such a thing, Shojoji resumes his attack, only to be subdued and knocked out by Mitsuki and Sarada respectively. When Tentō was reunited with his father and prepared to leave the village, Boruto gave him back the rare card, insisting that he has to get one on his own, which Tentō accepted. References Категория:Персонажи Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Персонажи "Боруто" Категория:Жители Страны Огня